Blue Lagoon
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Digimon Frontier. “What if I got bored of all of these things?”. “This is not making any sense! You’re talking strange things!”. Koji's trying to save Kouichi who acts so strange from Cherubimon which it's going to take revenge on Takuya. RnR please.


**Blue Lagoon**

Disclaimer: Hmm… As I know, Digimon has no disclaimer. Am I wrong??? If yes, just tell me.

I started a new debut (????) in English-Digimon fandom. Hohoho.. Usually, I begin it by writing in the Indonesian one. :P

Please understand my pathetic grammar, you can help me correct it. :)

0-0

I got an idea to write this when I was listening to Gackt's new song "Blue Lagoon", and now I'm falling in love with Kou Bros. So, I decided to make a fic by take them as the main charas. I wonder what will happen when Kouichi decided to leave Koji and join the darkness again??? Hmm… For the answer, lets begin!!!

A/N: I haven't find the "Blue Lagoon"'s lyric, so I won't post it on this chap.

* * *

"_Kimura Kouichi….."_a voice called him, he was still sleeping. That day was so hard that made him too tired to open his eyes until he got enough rest, so he kept sleeping and ignored that voice. That voice snorted madly at him. A voice that came from a weird-shaped Digimon with a pair of wings on his back, and a clown-like looking. Yeah, that's Cherubimon. It came back to the real world, it wanted to took a revenge on Takuya because of his defeat by invited Kouichi to joined the darkness for once more. It grinned at that boy, put its hand on Kouichi's head, felt the heat of his body. It went down slowly and whispered something near Kouichi's right ear. It made Kouichi woke up suddenly, he rolled his eyes all over his room, and stopped at Cherubimon.

"Y-you!!!! What are y"his mouth shut by its other hand. He said something that it was like "What are you doing here???" but it didn't sound clear. Cherubimon smiled at him for once more, slowly he took his hand away from Kouichi's mouth. Kouichi mad at him, he sat on his bed and clenched the blanket.

"Wow, don't misunderstand please."Cherubimon said. Kouichi didn't answer, he kept staring at it.

"Fine, I'll tell you the reason I come here."by hearing that, Kouichi tried to guess it. He opened his mouth; tried to say something.

"Do..Don't tell me that you're going to ask me to join your company!!! So sorry, I reject it!!!"he said. Cherubimon ended his smile, he started to glummed at him. Kouichi folded his hands, and gave it a sarcastic glare.

"Shit, you know it."it said. Kouichi moved back; tried to escape from Cherubimon if it tried to do something. But he got stuck at the wall, and he decided to open the window and jumped out from his house. He ran straight to a forest in front of him, Cherubimon flew at his back. Kouichi won't look back; he realized that he would be ended in the darkness if he did it, he kept looking forward. His speed grew faster and faster, he ran broke through the dark deep forest. And he ended in front of a lagoon. He stopped and took a rest, he arranged his not-uniform-breath. He fell down because he lost most of his energy, and Cherubimon came after him. He moved back and back.

"A Blue Lagoon, lightened by the moon, got blue by its water. Very beautiful, a nice and fit place for a Darkness Knight like you."it said. Kouichi shook his head.

"No, no way!!! I won't become like that anymore!!! I would never!!! Never hurt my friends and Koji anymore!!!!"he replied. Cherubimon flew closer to him, heold his hands and put one of its hand on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, but you have to."

Slowly, Kouichi lost all of his memories; for once more. His glance was empty.

"Remember yourself as a Darkness Knight. Your duty is to kill Takuya, if the other DigiDestineds disturb you, just kill them. Bring Takuya's head for me, and you can take the others if you want."it whispered to Kouichi. It took its hand away, and suddenly dark light surrounded him; there it is the transform. Slowly it faded and faded, and it left Kouichi in his new form, in Dustmon's outfit, with Velgemon's wings on his back, and a blood colored red eyes. He woke and sat with the knees bent and folded back to Cherubimon.

"Yes sir, your wish is my command. What can I do for you now?"he asked. Cherubimon laughed and stared at him.

"Hahaha.. Nothing, I'll arrange strategy first. You can just follow your mind what do you want to do, or where are you going."it replied. Kouichi stood up, his body was getting taller by that form.

"Well, that makes me feel like I do NOT exist here."he said. Cherubimon raised it eyebrows.

"Oh, come on. You'll never know if you never try! Just do it, maybe you'll have some chance to kill Takuya before me."it replied. Kouichi bowed his head.

"Fine."

"Ok, see you next time. Wish you've killed them already."Cherubimon opened a big black hole behind itself and jumped into it. There was a silence, Kouichi didn't know what to do. He thought for a while, what was he going to do? Where was he going to go? So confusing, nobody he could kill tonight.

'Everybody is sleeping'he thought. But that wasn't true at all when he heard a sound of someone he knew. He turned his head and saw a short brown haired little boy with a big cap on his head, which was Tomoki. It didn't need a long time for Kouichi to trained, he knew how to transform into human and Digimon without using Digivice; though it was impossible, but Cherubimon gave him that ability.

So he changed into his human form. Tomoki ran faster when he saw Kouichi was standing in front of him.

"Kouichi!!!"he yelled at him. Kouichi replied him with smile.

"Glad I found you here, I thought I would be alone tonight!"Tomoki said gasping for breath, he was very tired.

"What happened with you? Did you run?"Kouichi asked with a low and heavy voice. Tomoki turned his head to look at Kouichi.

"If I ain't wrong, I'm the one who have to ask that question to you. Did you scream so loud??? Your voice changed, badly. I don't even notice it was you, though you're near me."Tomoki replied. He stared at him, he thought that there's something wrong with Kouichi. As he knew, Kouichi never wanted to went out late even using pajamas! Tomoki shrinked his eyebrows, Kouichi raised his shoulders and grinned at him.

"Well, I'm sick and.. Ehm. You know, everyone feel kinda sore throat when they have Flu."Kouichi pretended he had sore throat. Tomoki's mouth shaped into 'O' when he saw Kouichi act like that. And he looked down at Kouichi's pajamas.

"And…. Why do you come here by wearing pajamas??? That's weird for a sixteen-years-old teenager like you."he commented. Kouichi sighed.

"You've commented too much."Kouichi said. Suddenly it stopped Tomoki, he smiled at Kouichi and out his hand at the back of his neck.

"Ehehehe… Sorry if you feel so. I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, fine. I thought you mean. Well, since you've commented me too much, I don't know the reason that makes you come here"Kouichi said with curiousness. Tomoki's eyes grew wider.

"Oh, that. You know…. Family affair."Tomoki said, there was sadness in his voice. He bowed sadly, Kouichi held his shoulder.

"Maybe they've finished it now, it's impossible if parents keep fighting while their kids are going away from them. They must be looking for you right now, I swear."Kouichi said, sadly his words couldn't make Tomoki happy. His tears started to fell down, he cried. He held his hands, and bit his lower lip.

"I… I don't believe that they will do that. They hate me so much don't you know??!!! They've abandoned me for a long time, I can't take it anymore!!!! So I left home!!!"he sobbed. Kouichi took Tomoki's head and hugged him like his brother.

"Don't cry, that's just make everything become harder."he whispered. Tomoki shook his head.

"No way, it is just an imposibble dream. You know, I prefer live in the Digital World than live here. We run away together, try to escape those wild Digimons."Tomoki laughed at the last. Kouichi Laughed too.

"That's more dangerous and worse than what happened to you now."Kouichi replied. Tomoki growled slowly inside his teeth interval.

"How many times should I explain to yo Argh! Enough!! Don't wanna talk about it, ANYMORE! Now let's talk about another thing!"Tomoki said. Kouichi nodded.

"Fine, just go on then."

"Ok, you said that it was more dangerous and worse than what happened to me now."Tomoki started to talk. Kouichi replied him with a murmur.

"But I bet that won't happen anymore!"Tomoki said half-shouted. Kouichi raised his eyebrow.

"Because?"

"Because the evil has gone and we all now live with peace!"

"The evil? Who?"

"The evil!!! The one who took your memories away and made you met Koji for the first time after so long!"

"Who? I can't remember it. It makes me feel hurt when I try to remember it."Kouichi put his hand on his head; pretended.

"Do I have to say its name for you??!!!"Tomoki asked. Kouichi nodded.

"Fine, it's Cherubimon!!!!"Tomoki shouted. Kouichi nodded again.

"And then….What if it hasn't died yet?"

"No matter, I and the other will help him!!!"

"Does that include me too?"

"Of course!!"

"Fine then…."Kouichi whispered. Tomoki stopped talking and looked at him.

"What did you mean by 'Fine then'???"Tomoki asked.

Kouichi transformed to his new form, the half-Digimon one after Cherubimon took away his memories. Tomoki moved back, he was so surprised.

"Wh-Who are you?!!!"he asked. Kouichi ignored his question, he walked forward, getting closer to Tomoki.

'This ain't good.'Tomoki thought. He took his Digivice out and transformed became Chakkumon.

"Just like what Cherubimon said, if one or any of the other DigiDestineds disturb me. I have to kill you."Kouichi answered.

"I didn't do anything!!!!"Tomoki shouted at Kouichi, but Kouichi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you did."Kouichi replied.

'What can I do??!! Agh! There's no way except this!'Tomoki turned out his Snow Bomber and fired the strong snowballs. It crashed Kouichi but it didn't make him stop.

"Shit."he whispered. He sucked much fresh night air and blew it. It turned into Crystal Freeze, great! It locked Kouichi's feet. But that was still not enough, Kouichi changed into Duskmon, it was still Duskmon, but he might became a lot stronger than before!

Kouichi gave Tomoki his Geisterabend, it hurted Tomoki so much. Because Tomoki was a small child, he couldn't take it anymore even for just one hit, he fell down on the ground, and turned back into his human form. Duskmon was so strong, and its master was older than Tomoki, bigger than Tomoki, and more experienced than Tomoki.

"I do still have heart, I don't wanna hurt you. But if I found you someday helping Takuya, I won't be respect to kill you."He turned away from Tomoki and jumped away from him.

Tomoki felt pain all over his body, but he still could see.

"Ta…Takuya, Koji… Somebody, stop him please…"then his eyes shut, he was out of energy.

* * *

Koji sat on his bed, planned something to do today. He wondered what Kouichi is doing right now. Suddenly his phone rang, and that's from Takuya. He clicked the 'Yes' button and put it near his ear.

"Hey."

"Oh hi, Koji!!! Great you answer it!!!"Takuya replied in excitement. Koji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you calling me this early, I'm still a bit sleepy you know."Koji protested. Takuya laughed at him.

"So sorry, but….."

"But what????"Takuya's reaction made Koji wanted to know what was happened.

"But I think we have to come to your house. We have to talk about something with you."

"Something?? What is it??!!"

"I'll tell you later. Just wait for twenty minutes or more!"Takuya said. Koji nodded.

"Fine, I'll stay here."

20 Minutes later, someone knocked his house door. Koji opened it, Takuya came with Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki.

"Hi.."Takuya waved his hand at Koji. Koji gave him death glare, Takuya stopped.

"Hi too."he replied. Takuya sighed relieved. Everyone smiled at him, except Tomoki. He acts strange today.

"Are you sick, Tomoki???"Koji asked. Tomoki shook his head. He moved his body back and hid behind Junpei.

"No, I…I'm not!"he replied.

"So, why do you still standing outhere??? Come in!"Koji invited. Junpei left Tomoki outside, Koji went out and took Tomoki's hand.

"Come on, we're going to talk about something that might be important. I want you to join the conversation."

Tomoki raised his head, he still remember the accident that night. He couldn't forget it, it felt like a nightmare for him. Always kept watch over him, in his mind and tattoed so it would never disappear.

Tomoki walked in with reluctant. They walked up to Koji's room. He sat on the floor, hugged his knees.

"Takuya, you said that there's something you wanna talk about. Now, tell me."Koji requested. Takuya silence, he began to throw a glance at Tomoki, and then the others did the same. Tomoki was very surprised. He tightened his knees.

"You want to tell him something right, Tomoki?"Takuya asked. But there's no answer from Tomoki. Koji looked at both confusedly.

"Come on.. Don't waste your time. It's for our sake."Takuya forced to made Tomoki talk. Tomoki sighed, he tried to made himself brave to said this.

"Koji…"Tomoki called. Koji looked at him.

"You have to know something…"Tomoki continued.

"What is it?"Koji asked.

"I was attacked by Kouichi last night."

His eyes grew wider. He couldn't believe what did his friend just said. But suddenly he laughed.

"Hahaha!!! Are you kidding me??? It can't be!!!"Koji said. Tomoki shook his head, he kept hugging his knees even tightened it more.

"No, I swear. Cherubimon took his memories away again. He turned into a half-Digimon, but he still can transform become Duskmon. But his power has become much stronger. I wonder what he is going to do with that. He even tricked me by disguised as human."Tomoki explained. Takuya pointed at Tomoki, and he threw a glance at Koji.

"See?? He was attacked by your brother. What happened to him???"Takuya asked. Koji raised his shoulders.

"I..I don't know, I haven't checked his room this morning."Koji replied. Junpei stood up from Koji's office chair.

"Now let's check it!!!"Junpei suggested. Izumi nodded.

"Great Idea."Takuya replied, Koji led them out of his room and went straight to Kouichi's room. Koji tried to open the door, but it was still locked.

"Agh!! Great!! It locked from the inside."Koji protested.

"Leave it to me."Junpei said, Koji stayed away from the door. Junpei ran and battered the door down. It opened!! And they walked in one-by-one.

The room left messy, the bed haven't tidied yet, and the window opened.

"There's nothing here."Izumi said. Then she stepped on something like a feather.

"What's this???"she murmured.

"Hey guys!!! Look, I found something here!!!"Takuya shouted at the entire group. All of them jumped to the bed and look outside the window.

"What???!! What did you find???"Junpei asked, he looked over everything.

"Look at the ground, please."Takuya requested. Junpei bowed his head. He found something like a footprint, but it was thick and deep.

"Hmm.. It seems like, Kouichi was jumping from here."Izumi made an opinion. Tomoki looked at it, and then he nodded, agreed with Izumi.

"Yeah, it was not just seems like. He truly jumped out from this window."

"Hey guys…."Koji called them, all of them turned their head to look at Koji.

"Would you guys mind to help me searching for him? This might be something dangerous."Koji continued. Takuya smiled at him, the others too.

"What are you talking about??? Of course we would!!! We're friends, don't you forget that!"Izumi said. Then, she raised the feather she'd found.

Junpei pointed at it, he raised his eyebrow.

"What's that?"he asked. Izumi looked at it, analyzing what was that.

"Hmm.. I'm not too sure, but I think this is something like a feather."she answered. Junpei's teeth gnashing.

"I know that's a feather, what am I asking is 'What kind of feather is that'??????"Junpei replied. Izumi understood what Junpei meant.

"Well, it seems like this is not a feather of live creature, because it changed into something blur so fast. In short, it looks like the owner of this feather is not a live creature. Maybe it's Digimon's."

Suddenly Takuya widened his eyes. He jumped form the chair he sat, he hold his hand tight.

"That's it's!!! It's Cherubimon's feather!!!! It must come here last night!!!!"he said. The others widened their eyes too.

"Ye…Yeah!!! You're right!!!"Koji jumped also from his bed. Tomoki walked closer to them and sat in the middle of them.

"Ehm, so sorry for haven't told you both about this."he said, that made Takuya and Koji stopped. Both of them looked at the youngest member of the group.

"I heard Kouichi said something about Takuya, but I didn't remember it clearly. Maybe Cherubimon'll take a revenge on you by using Kouichi."he explained. Both of them silent, thinking what Tomoki was saying. Koji closed his eyes, and grumbled. His mood became bad because of this.

"If I meet him, I won't forgive him!!!!"he whispered so small that no one could heard him.

"Fine, now lets have something to do. What about seven days from now for searching???"Takuya suggested. No one answered him, he put down his hands.

"That's…Ok if you guys don't wanna do that."Takuya replied, he was a bit disappointed. Koji shook his head at him.

"No, that's good. We just have to arrange it more, who? When? Where? And How?"

Takuya put his chin on his forehand, he was thinking. No longer after, he raised his eyebrows in excitement and smiled.

"What? Did you find something?!"Junpei asked. Takuya nodded at him.

"I need paper, where can I find it????!!!"Takuya rolled his eyes ever Koji's room, and took a piece of paper and pencil from Koji's desk.

"Here, I'll show you."

He wrote a list, which it was about days, places around them, and themselves. Takuya threw the pencil hard to the floor.

"Hey, I'll use it for final test!"Koji protested about his pencil. Takuya surprised and apologized to him.

"Hehehe.. Sorry. Let's start it, here you guys. You are now looking at this right?"he murmured. Everyone nodded at him, and then he continued…

"Ok, who wants to search for him tomorrow at the school???"Takuya asked.

Silent….

"I think it'll be better if I explain it all first, each person will take one place, date and time. But you can take more if you want. Here you can see, today's Saturday, so we'll start searching him tomorrow, and so forth until it reach one week. Places you'll visit are, Kouichi's school left away from here, The Deep Forest in front of this house, Museum at the Center of this city, The hospital behind Izumi's house, The City park next to the Hospital, The DigiWorld, and the last is the Lagoon which placed after the Forest. Times are up to you, whenever you want. But you have to back after one day, especially when you're in the DigiWorld."Takuya explained wordy. He looked over his friends who surrounded him.

"So, what do you think?"he asked for sure. Tomoki opened his mouth and raised his index finger. Then he touched the paper and pointed at Sunday, he moved his finger to Kouichi's School, he chose to search in the afternoon.

"Ok, here I'll scratch it for you."Takuya scratched Tomoki's choice and wrote them after Tomoki's name. The next turn was Izumi, she chose Monday and Thursday, The Hospital behind her house, and The Deep Forest, she'll search for him in the morning. Takuya raised his eyebrows when he saw Izumi's choice.

"Actually, I want to search in the Deep Forest too. I think it will be fun if I search him by climbing on high trees.."Takuya said.

"And you'll swing from rope to rope using only animal's skin and scream "Auoooo!!!!". There it is, Tarzan Takuya!!!"Koji continued. Takuya laughed out loud at him.

"Nice joke. I've ever wanted to be a Tarzan before, so that's why I love to explore and wild."he replied. Then he continued to scratch on his friends' choice. Junpei's turn now, he chose Tuesday and Friday, he wanted to search at the Museum and the City Park. And he also wanted to visit it in the afternoon, just the same as Tomoki.

"Fine, it's my turn now!!!!"Takuya said happily. He circled his choices: The DigiWorld, on Wednesday in the night. Koji was a bit surprised by seeing Takuya's choices.

"Be careful, the DigiWorld'll be very dangerous in night."Koji warned him. Takuya nodded his head.

"I know, I'll turn to into Flamemon. So the other Digimon won't realize that there's a human."Takuya replied. He stood up and cleaned his cloth.

"That's for today, we'll start from tomorrow. Keep yourselves guys, keep an eye on everything. If you find Kouichi, just tell Koji or me."he said while fixing his goggle. Everyone nodded at him.

"Well, pray for me to safe please."Tomoki requested. Junpei punched Tomoki's shoulder playfully, he winked his eye.

"Good luck for tomorrow."he said. Tomoki smiled and nodded agree.

Koji was now alone, his friends' have just left his house about an hour ago. He had nothing to do, so he just said nothing and daydreamed.

'Takuya and the others haven't said anything or even know my choice. But they gave me The Lagoon and Saturday, I wonder what will I find there? I heard from Satomi that that place was so beautiful in the night, the Moon's light lightened the water and The Blue Night Sky such as a wallpaper of it. So people call it 'Blue Lagoon'. I keep asking did Kouichi go there??? I don't know, I can't answer it.'Koji thought.

He stood from his seat on the floor, opened the door, and went straight to Kouichi's room which its door got broken by Junpei. He sat on his twin's bed, looked outside the window; at the footprints.

'Kouichi didn't wear any footwear.'he thought. As he moved his eyes straight to the Deep Forest in front of him, there's nothing so Koji looked at the street. Suddenly he found something strange like blood, and its shape was fit with Kouichi's feet. Koji bent his body forward to take a look more at the blood. And it ended to the deep forest, he moved his eyes to the trees. Then he saw someone, about sixteen years old; like himself, his face closed with a black mask. He had wide big wings on his back, Koji felt that that boy was staring at him. He looked into that boy's blood red eyes, and he noticed it. He knew that the boy who was staring at him now was someone he knew and he was….

"Kouichi…."Koji murmured. Then, felt like that boy could hear Koji even his whisper, he flew inside the Forest.

Suddenly his phone rang, it was from Tomoki.

"Koji!!! I'm sorry I've been late to tell you this. But you have to go to the forest now!!! I saw Kouichi stood on the tree staring at your house!!!"Tomoki said. Koji knew that his feeling wasn't wrong. He believed that he has just saw Kouichi staring at him.

"I know, I'm on my way to there."he replied while going downstair and running out of his house.

"Good, I'm waiting for you in front of the forest."Tomoki said and then he turned off the phone.

Koji looked up at the sky, it's night already…

'Time has passed by so fast today, I don't even noticed that Takuya left my house at 6.00 pm!'Koji thought. He fastened his speed and stopped in front of the Forest, he was so surprised when he found Tomoki, he grabbed his arms, his eyes showed fear, and his breath were not uniform.

"What happened, Tomoki??!!! What has Kouichi done to you???!!!"Koji asked in worry, Tomoki shook his head.

"Nothing, he was just almost killing me. But he flew inside the forest again when he heard you're almost reached this place."Tomoki replied. He looked inside the forest, wondered what's on the end of that black dark boulevard. He held Tomoki's hand and pulled him to run.

"Let's go!!!"Koji said. Tomoki nodded.

After they've passed the long trip, they've arrived at the Lagoon. No one was there, only two of them. Koji threw his glance all over the place, but he still found nothing. He looked at Tomoki who was almost out of his breath.

"Later, don't ever pull me to run with you again. You better carry me on your back."Tomoki warned. Koji smiled to him and hugged him.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry."Koji replied. Tomoki nodded in his embrace. He raised his head and saw something that it was going to attack Koji from his back.

"Koji, watch your back!!!!!"he shouted. Suddenly Koji fled Tomoki and moved his body into the protective position.

"You!!!!!"he said unbelievable. A boy stood on the center of the lagoon, he was someone Koji's searching for.

"Kouichi…."he whispered. Kouichi smiled at him.

"Well well well, look what I've found here. My twin brother's protecting the hindrance of Cherubimon. Hmm.. I wonder what are you doing with that shit. Or do you want me to kill you!!!!???"Kouichi asked sarcastically. Koji hid Tomoki behind his back.

"I don't understand what are you talking about. But, I'm the one who have to ask you that question!!! What are you doing here??!! Come back home!!! And what happened with you?!!! That's not you!!!"Koji shouted at him. Kouichi smirked, the it turned to be a loud laugh. His voice echoed all over the Lagoon, and then he took a deep breath.

"Me??? Phfft, I don't have anything to do here. Just took a night walk, searching for fresh air. And I have nothing wrong with myself, this is _me_, Kimura Kouichi.."Kouichi lied to Koji and Tomoki. Koji shrinked his eyebrows.

"You lied."he said. Kouichi stopped smirked and looked at Koji, and then he laughed for once more.

"Huh… I forgot one thing; you're not a stupid guy. How could I forget that??? So lame…."he murmured. Then, a black thick fog went out from his body, didn't have to count even a minute, Kouichi has transformed into Duskmon. They both got surprised, they couldn't believe that Kouichi could transform without using DigiVice!!!! Kouichi rose his sword, formed a red moon; he was doing Eroberung.

"Wha−!!!!"Koji couldn't say anything when it rushed him. Tomoki, who was standing behind him, ran to approach him.

"Koji!!! Are you ok??!!!"Tomoki asked in worry, he was very very worried about Koji. Then there came a light blue fog, slowly it faded. Aand Tomoki found out that Koji has transformed into Wolfmon, he stopped Kouichi's attack using his shield. Koji stood up and then turned out his Licht Sieger. But Kouichi avoid it, Kouichi jumped on the Lagoon.

"I know that Cherubimon's going to take its revenge on Takuya!!! But one thing that you have to know is, he used you!!! What are you thinking until you accepted his offer???!!!!"Koji asked half shout. Kouichi sneer at Koji, Koji walked to the Lagoon until he was not too far from Kouichi.

"What if I got bored of all of these things?"Kouichi asked suddenly, and it made Koji stopped walking.

"What did you mean??!!! I.. I don't understand!!!!"Koji replied with smirk while shook his head. Kouichi held his hands.

"What if I decided to leave you and join the Darkness??? Don't you know that I'm getting tired of all of this??!!! Can you tell me what do you think about this??? Do you ever think about this???"Kouichi asked. Koji became so confused because of him.

"I…"Koji couldn't reply him. Kouichi sucked angrily.

"See??? You can't even answer!!!!"Kouichi replied, Koji bit his lower lip.

"This is not making any sense!!!! What has Cherubimon done to you??!!! You're talking strange things!!!!"Koji said, he has turned into his human form, Kouichi did too. Then he raised his shoulders, and lost in the dark. Koji fell with his head bent. Tomoki approached him, and held his shoulder.

"Damn….."

* * *

CHAPTER 1

-END-

* * *

Ohohoho….. Finally I finished this chapter. Weird ne~~??? Yes, it was. I've worked so hard by opened two Dictionaries non-stop. (Crazy..) If you find some mistakes, please help me to correct it. :)

Well, I took some words from another manga such as BLEACH. "Yes sir, your wish is my command". That was taken from Abirama/Avirama, which it was "our" not "my". :P

Wanna know why do i titled this as 'Blue Lagoon'?? Because....... READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU'LL KNOW IT!!! Bwohahahaha. XDDD

That's it, I don't know when will I update this story. Because I'm busy these days.

Review please!!!! Please!!!!! PLEASE!!!! -kicked out of bulding-


End file.
